This invention relates generally to imaging systems and methods for and more particularly to systems and methods for developing a primary collimator.
In x-ray diffraction imaging devices (XRDs), a baggage check is carried out by a fan beam. The fan beam is obtained through a primary collimator which allows a narrow beam of primary radiation of an electron beam source to pass through. An item of luggage to be examined is struck by the fan beam. Radiation scattered from an area to be examined of the item of luggage is projected onto a detector field. In order to reduce a measurement time, in an x-ray diffraction imaging device, a plurality of detectors are used.
However, in fabricating the primary collimator, unnecessary scatter may increase. Moreover, as a number of detectors that detect the radiation increases, it becomes more difficult to fabricate the primary collimator.